Project Hetalia: The Objective pt 1
by Lonewo1f28
Summary: another HaloxHetalia crossover. please no flames


**I don't own anything. just something I had in my head, and remember people, this is Fan Fiction. don't criticize others just because of inaccuracy, or whatever reason. let them be. **

Project Hetalia: The Objective  
Inside the command deck, the counselor read a file on his data pad, and turned to the director. "Congratulations Director. Another successful test." "Another Fragment was harvested this morning Counselor. Find it a match." The director ignored the praise and changed the subject. Focusing all his attention on the leader board. The counselor seemed confused as he began to review his data pad, twice. "This morning? That is ahead of schedule." The Director lowered the Counselor's data pad, and showed an irritated expression. "Our time grows short. Find it a match." The counselor begins running diagnostics as Agent Seychelles enters. "Sir, Agent England reported in." The Director now focused his attention to her, though his facial expression did not change. "And?" He asked. "You wont like what he found sir." the Director became more irritated. "Agent Seychelles, information never displeases me. its ignorance, that i find unforgivable. report!" She hesitated before telling him. "It's like you said. Belgium is with them" the Director's tone now became more angered. "You know what to do. I do not need to remind you how valuable our technology is."  
"She doesn't have an A.I. Sir. And she wasn't exactly the best Agent." Seychelles tried to reason, but the Director would not hear it. "Belgium will be an acceptable loss, but her armor must not fall into enemy hands." Seychelles couldn't fight against army protocols, so she gave in. "I understand. Will we be the only ones sent out on this mission?" Her last question sparked a fuse in the Director. His temper caused him to slam his fists on the table in front of him. "Leave personnel decisions to me Agent. Just do your job. It's time to cut the head off the enemy once and for all." Seychelles nods, she took a quick glance at the leader board, and saw her name under Agent Monaco. She kept her head down, and walked off.  
Inside the cafeteria, Agent Norway sat at a table watching his A.I. Throw hologram fireworks in the air. "Wow. That's great Italy." He commented. The small A.I. Stopped, and twiddled his fingers. "Thank you. I worked super hard on it." Behind them, Agent Iceland scoffed and walked off. Agent Romano arrives and sits across Norway. His A.I. Sweden on his shoulder. "Hey Italy. Mind if talk to Nor for a bit?" The small A.I. Nodded his head. "Gonna need you to shut down while we chat, ok? Sweden too. You know, it's the rules." Romano added. Sweden immediately shut off, while Italy turned to Norway with a concerned look. "Nor?" Norway gives him a smile, and holds out his hand. "It's ok. I won't take long." Italy gave in and shut down. "What's up?" Even though no one was around, Agent Romano still kept his voice low. "I need to ask you about the alpha." Norway's grin turned into a suspicious look as he observed around as well, he got closer to Romano. "Where did you hear that word?" Romano began pointing to his head. "Same place you heard it. Up here."  
"What's an Alpha?"  
"Spain, are you eating inside your helmet?" Romano seemed surprised finding an agent eating through a small opening in their helmet. But from agent Spain, not that surprising. Only question was, who convinced him to do it. "Maybe. Sweden said they got the Helmet Waste Disposal out of beta. That it would make my eating more efficient." Well, there's the culprit. Romano laughed at the fact that agent Spain would actually listen to an A.I. "And you believe that!? Maybe Sve is getting more personable." Norway rolls his eyes as he corrects Spain's question. "It's not 'an Alpah' Spain, it's 'the Alpha'. Italy thinks about him a lot, more than thinks really. He's..he's obsessed." Romano rubs the tip of his chin, thinking about Sweden and his obsession. "Sweden too. You know how all the units call each other 'brother'. They call this one 'father'...no that's not right."  
"Creator" Norway corrected. Spain spoke with his mouth stuffed with food. "I thought the director would be their creator." Romano became annoyed with Spain's ignorance, and constant sleeping in class. "Haven't you been paying any attention in class? A.I.'s aren't created. They're copies of someone."  
"But our A.I.s are just fragments." Norway cut in. "Which begs the question, where's the original?" Spain now held a banana in his hand. "So this Alpha thing is what creates a fragment?" Romano became annoyed with this and scolded him. "Jesus! Will you swallow for Christ sake!" Once Spain had swallowed his tomato, his voice was more clear. "It creates them?"  
"Yea, Italy isn't clear. It creates them, or something"  
"Yea. It's the 'or something' part, that has me worried" Romano's tone gave off in a serious manner.  
Inside the Mother of Invention's launch bay, the pilot 479er checked the components in her Pelican's wing. Where the supplies she needed, where pushed to a different direction. "No, no. This one goes here. That one goes there." She yelled directions to a recruit, although he seemed to not care, for the moment. Agent Seychelles and her team approached. "We ready?" The pilot came down from the wing. And placed her helmet on. "Just about. Running final checks now." Agent Seychelles calls out to her team, who are huddled around Sweden. "Okay, you heard her. Everyone on board." As everyone approached the drop ship, the pilot stops them as she noticed the bright Blue A.I. "Hey hold on, what is that?" Romano steps up to introduce his A.I. "Relax Bel. This is Sweden. Our new addition." The pilot tilted her head as she inspected Sweden. "Your new addition is pretty small."  
"I said the same thing." Spain added as he boarded the pelican. Romano became irritated, but he had gotten used to Spain's antics, so he decided to let it pass. "Sweden's a computer program. He helps us figure things out. He's an A.I." The pilot decided to play for a bit. "Oh, A.I. Huh? What's the 'A' stand for?" She said sarcastically. Romano grunted as he responded, oblivious to the sarcasm inflicted. "Artifici-"  
"I know what the fuck it stands for! What's it doing here? Is it one of those robots that takes people's jobs and puts them out of work!?" Agent Seychelles walks out of the pelican. "Hey guys, lets get a move on." Before they enter, the pilot asks Sweden one question. "Hey green guy. You know how to fly a plane?"  
"No I do not."  
"Oh. Well. We're cool then. Everybody, onboard!" Everyone boards the pelican. The pilot lifts it off the ground, turns its nose to the open bay, and flys out.

-Present day-  
1 mongoose and 2 warthogs drove up in a desert, to an abandoned dig site.  
Seychelles- this where you found the body?  
Spain- yea, it's over the cliff over there.  
Seychelles- we'll see. Take me there. Sync  
Spain- sync  
Yong Soo- automatic dish washer  
Agents Spain and Seychelles run over to a desert dune, leaving the rest of the troops behind.  
Alfred- man, where was this chick when we had that awesome tank? Bitches love tanks!  
Matthew- I don't get it. What is she looking for?  
Alfred- you tell me, I don't know half of what's going on nowadays. You found me here, remember?"  
Matthew- oh yea. You were sort of a bad ass that time.  
Alfred- (scoffs) dude, I'm a bad ass all the time. You just happened to notice it then.  
Yong Soo- oh that's not true. I never noticed it.  
Matthew- look, the point is, she's not telling us everything. I just done understand why.  
Alfred- who knows, I tried everything I could to get some info out of her. I tried hitting on her, I tried sleeping with her, I tried making out with her.  
Matthew- (sarcastic) sounds like a complete effort.  
Alfred- dude! No joke. I use the whole play book. I even used my best pick up line. 'Hey baby, did you fall from heaven. Cause I've always wanted to bone an angel'  
Matthew- Alfred be honest. Have you ever had sex with anything besides an alien?  
Alfred- Matthew, the most important question is: do you know any girls, that aren't complete bitches, who won't sleep with me.  
Matthew- (chuckles) sorry dude, that seems to be all I have in my life  
Alfred- your like the worst wingman ever  
Yong Soo- of all time.

Blue team-  
Church/Alpha- Matthew/Canada  
Tucker- Alfred/America  
Caboose- Yong

Red Team-  
Sarg- Ludwig/Germany  
Simons- Toris/Lithuania  
Grif- Gilbert/Prussia  
Donut- Feliks/Poland

Freelancer Agents-  
Carolina- Seychelles  
Washington- Spain  
York- Romano  
North Dakota- Norway  
South Dakota- fem!Iceland  
Wyoming- England  
479er Pilot- Belarus  
Connie- Belgium

-  
Alpha- Matthew  
Delta- Sweden  
Theta- Italy


End file.
